


John Brandon Extra Ending

by onewholeperson



Category: Backstage Pass - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewholeperson/pseuds/onewholeperson
Summary: Takes place right after John's romance ending (not the after ending scene). The happy couple decide to head over to John's to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there weren't any fics for Backstage Pass here and I thought that was a travesty, even if I'm the only one who wants to read them. This is, A) First fan fic I've ever posted and B) the first smut I've ever written.

I've lost track of how long John and I have been laying on the beach like this. Our legs tangled together, kissing each other hungrily. I shiver as tides comes in again and the waves lap against my body, reaching again higher than before. 

"Cold?"  
John leans down and whispers into my ear. His breath on my neck causes another shiver to run down my spine.

"Yeah, a bit. Maybe we should head back?"  
I smile and begin to push myself up off the sandy towel. John leans in and kisses my collar bone once before leaning back and standing up. I take the hand he offers me and straighten myself out. 

Upon standing my legs wobble slightly, and John pulls me into his chest. I steady myself against his body. I breathe deeply taking in his scent mixed with the comforting smell of salt water that still clings to his body. We stay like this for slightly too long to say we were just getting ready to leave.

"I find I don't want to let you go."  
John says as his fingers brush through my hair. His fingers trace gently down my neck, his hand eventually resting on my shoulder.

"I don't want to let you go either. We can't stand on the beach forever though. At some point I do have to get back to my dorm for the night."  
I say this, but I wrap my arms tighter around his torso and bury my face further into his chest. Clearly I'm not interested in leaving. I think for a moment, feeling his embrace, breathing in his intoxicating scent, listening to his heartbeat.

"Or maybe we could just, not?"  
I take a small step back from John to better see his face, keeping my hands on his back. 

"Pardon?"  
John looks at me quizzically, trying to decipher my meaning. 

Despite my best efforts to maintain eye contact, I find my eyes involuntarily shifting away from his gaze. I take a quick breath to steady my voice before losing my confidence to say this altogether. 

"I meant, maybe we could spend more time together. At your place? I know it's pretty late already but I was thinking I could stay the night with you and-"  
I clamp my jaw shut, realising I've started to ramble. I feel a deep flush develop across my cheeks. I'm still avoiding meeting his eyes out of embarrassment when he takes my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you are, Sian?" John smirks, but I can see him flushing slightly. "I wouldn't have expected you to be so bold." 

Seeing John get flustered at my suggestion, even so slightly, gives me the push I need. I move my arms up around his neck and quickly pull him to my lips. 

I feel him give a bit of a start at my sudden move but he soon returns my action. We find ourselves once again caught up in each other. I feel his tongue snake out and lick my lips ever so slightly. I open my mouth almost instinctively, inviting him to further the action. His tongue enters my mouth and I experimentally brush it with my tongue. My head is swirling with how good this feels and if it weren't for John holding me up I don't know how stable I could be. I am self conscious of my inexperience, but John's arms around my back keep me close and soothe me. Just as our kissing becomes more fervent he pulls back. 

"So as you were saying about going back to my place."  
John is now the one not meeting my eyes, looking upward as he tries to regain some of his lost composure. His breathing has become uneven and heavy. I feel my chest rising and falling in much the same way. I bite my lip as I look at my hand which is now placed on his bare chest before nodding up at him. 

"Yeah?"  
I widen my eyes and pout ever so slightly, making myself look innocent as I can. When John looks back at me I can see him blush a bit harder at my expression.

"You can't look at me like that after doing this to me, Sian."  
At the word 'this' John holds me just a bit tighter and I can feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"Doing what to you? I have no idea what you mean."  
I'm trying to maintain my innocent pout but I can feel my smirk coming through. I want this more than I think he realises.

"I think you know what I mean Sian. Do you understand, though, what this entails?"  
His face grows slightly more serious as he asks this, cautious of me.

I appreciate his worry since he is my first and only experience with, let's say, desire like this. However, I've had time to think about what I want. Everything with him feels natural. Our bodies are in tune as well as our emotions. Knowing now that he has chosen to stay here for our sake, knowing that he doesn't plan on leaving me, I have made my decision.

"I know. I want this."  
I pull him back in with the word 'this', mimicking his motion.

"Well alright then."  
At that John gives me a quick kiss then picks me right up, carrying me off to the car.

\---

John unlocks the door to his apartment and allows me to step in. Once inside he helps me remove my jacket and hangs it, along with his own. We both stand a little awkwardly, this being my first time at his place. He gestures for me to move forward and I make my way from the small hall in front of the door towards a pristine kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? Perhaps something to eat?"  
John breaks the weird tension in the air first. I nod and take a seat on a stool at the island counter as he goes toward the fridge. He pulls out a filter pitcher and pours a glass of water which he offers to me.

"Are you hungry? I'll prepare something, neither of us have had dinner yet and I know all that swimming has left me hungry."  
His statement causes my stomach to make a soft noise and I realise that I am much hungrier than I thought.

"Oh, I get to be treated to another famous John Brandon meal? Lucky me."  
He smiles at my really only slightly sarcastic comment and he's already pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

He moves deftly through his kitchen, an area he certainly knows well. After just a moment of sitting here I feel a bit uncomfortable. As much as I love the ocean, having grown up with it, I can do without the sand-in-every-area feeling.

"Um, may I use your shower? I'd like to rinse off all the sand."  
I ask quietly as he becomes focused on his cooking.

"Yes of course." John looks up from the tomato he had been slicing. "The bedroom door is there to your left, the bathroom is just through there."

"Thank you."  
I hop off the stool neatly, giving John a quick peck before heading toward the door he pointed out to me.

His room is as clean and as tastefully yet sparsely decorated as the rest of his house. I feel a bit strange being in here, as if I'm trespassing. I move right on and head towards the shower, quickly shedding my clothes. I leave them roughly folded on a counter in the bathroom, and I feel a bit bad about the sand that falls out of the fabric and onto the otherwise spotless floor. The air feels cold on my skin and the tile is cold on my feet. It's easily the fanciest shower I've ever been in, and it takes me a minute to figure out every dial.

\---

"Ah, you've finished washing up then? Just in time. I've made sandwiches. Nothing terribly fancy but I didn't think-"  
John stops mid-sentence as he looks up from his plating and notices my appearance.  
I've stepped out from his bedroom wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

After a moment of staring dumbly, "That's my shirt."  
Oh, smooth John Brandon, smooth.

"It is indeed. My clothes felt a bit sticky from the salt water, I hope you don't mind me borrowing this for now."  
I move a bit, pulling down on the sides of the shirt. John swallows as his gaze moves up and down my body. I begin feeling even more exposed than I did in the swimsuit.

"So, sandwiches?"  
I break the silence hanging in the air.

"Yes. Sandwiches. And wine, if you'd like."  
John breaks out of his daze and pulls out a seat for me at the table.

Always the gentleman, he pushes my seat in for me as well, and places a napkin in my very exposed lap.

He turns back to the kitchen to grab the dishes and set his right next to mine. He pours us each a small glass of what I can only assume is very expensive red wine.

"A toast, to us."

He tilts his glass towards mine and I tap mine against it with a small clink.

"To us."

We eat in relative quiet. It’s not awkward so much as there not being anything we need to say to each other for this moment. Throughout the meal we both move closer and closer together, one of his knees making its way between mine and mine in his.

Our glasses now empty and food finished, I'm practically sitting in his lap. His hand has made its way up my thigh and I feel a trail of warmth everywhere it touched along the way. We move in the final inch, our open lips meeting gently and I close my eyes. I'm whisked back into the pleasant calm feeling he instills in me.

He holds me in his arms and I wrap mine around his shoulders. It doesn't take long for the slow, soft kissing we started with to become heated. He pulls me into his lap entirely. One of his hands moves up from my back, pushing my still damp hair out of the way before kissing and gently sucking on my neck. I can't stop the whimper that comes from my throat as his other hand moves beneath the shirt I'm wearing and rests on my bare hip, holding me down on him.

In this moment I am acutely aware that I am sitting on his lap with no barrier between us but his clothes and the thought of that alone is enough to cause more small noises to form in my throat. His mouth works its way up from where it was on my neck, to my jaw, and to my ear. He gently bites my ear lobe causing my breath to hitch.

"You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"  
His warm breath on my ear combined with the sound of his heavy breathing makes my eyes roll a bit in my head. My hips also roll inadvertently against his, making it his turn to hitch his breath.

He sucks hard on my neck before lifting me and carrying me to his bedroom. He gently lays me on the bed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.  
He stands back and moves his fingers quickly down his shirt, undoing the buttons as he goes. He tosses shirt haphazardly onto the floor. I cock an eyebrow. That was actually a rather impressive speed.

John must notice my surprise as he replies.  
"You have to learn to change fast as an actor, otherwise wardrobe would take far too long."

"That's fair. Though I do feel a bit cheated, where's my striptease?"

"Oh, is that what you want? Well then how's this?"  
John smiles devilishly.

I can feel my entire face flush hard as I realise the implications of my teasing.  
John's hand moves slowly down his torso, towards the button on his slacks. He makes eye contact with me as he undoes the button. My face is burning. He pulls down the zipper slowly and leans towards me at the same time. He kisses me hard, forcing me out of my embarrassed trance.

He pulls away from me and my lips attempt to follow him. He hooks his thumbs on the hem of his pants and moves them slowly down exposing his hips little by little. John finishes removing his trousers with a flourish.

"Ta-da. Was that good enough for you, Little Wizard?"  
I'm still sitting dumbly, a little unsure of how to react to that.

"Yeah, just give me a second to pick my jaw up off the floor."  
I try to joke but honestly my mind is reeling and I'm losing my grasp on logic and language.

John then sits next to me on the bed, now equally naked, and reaches his hand toward my face. He cups my cheek and gazes softly into my eyes before giving me a devouring kiss.

The pressure of his lips on mine pushes me back onto the bed. His hand moves up under my shirt. His fingers trail delicately across my thighs, hips, smoothly across my waist, before cupping my breast. I whimper at his warm touch on my sensitive skin. I push myself up just enough to remove the shirt entirely.

I move my arms across my body instinctively trying to cover myself now that I am entirely exposed. John takes my arms and gently pushes them out of the way. He places his hand on my chest and pushes me back onto the pillows. He places a soft kiss on one of my nipples causing me to gasp. His mouth then moves up my collarbone, biting down, eliciting another soft sound from me. He makes his way up my neck intermittently kissing, biting, and sucking gently. His breath on my body leaves me feeling warm.

His legs are tangled around mine and I grind onto his thigh between my legs. He responds by pressing his still clothed hips into my thigh. Feeling the distinct warmth and hardness of him against me is enough to drive me insane.

He pinches my nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing me to bite down on his lip as my hips jump up.  
He pulls back slightly, licking his lip where I bit it.

"S-sorry, was that too much?"

John smiles down at me. "Not at all. After all, Sian, we both know a bit of pain isn't all bad." to emphasize his point he pinches me harder, eliciting a high noise from me. I cover my mouth quickly, embarrassed.

"No." John grabs my hand and moves it to my side. "I want to hear you." he says in a low voice.

With that, John sucks my earlobe and my eyes roll back into my head. His other hand starts massaging my breast and I let out more small moans.

He grinds against my hip again. I reach my hand down and gently touch the outline which has formed. He inhales sharply and I carefully wrap my hand around the fabric. I move my hand up and down a few times. I can feel him getting harder under my touch.

John gives me a hard kiss, sucking my lip and pulling me up with it before pushing himself up and off of me entirely and quickly removing his final article of clothing.

Oh. That's a penis. I am aware that I am staring. It's not as if I've never seen one before, I have used the internet before. But seeing on online and seeing one right in front of me, hard because of me. It's different.

John looks like he almost wants to laugh as he kneels above me, giving himself a few slow, lazy strokes

"Hey, don't laugh at me. You know I'm new to this." I sit up and cover my breasts with my arms defiantly.

"I'm not laughing at you. You look so adorable like that though. Like a deer caught in the headlights." John smiles at me before taking on a more serious tone. "We can stop though, if this is too much at once for you."

I shake my head and to prove my point I grasp his cock and give it a few tugs. I watch as his serious and concerned look fades away completely, replaced by bliss. I crawl a bit towards him and take his head into my mouth cautiously. It doesn't taste as bad as I thought. I swirl my tongue around and his hand immediately laces into my hair. I can tell he wants to push but it is trying not to force me.

I pull back releasing him with a small pop. I move my tongue down, then back up licking from the base to the head again. I wrap my mouth around him again, this time I try to get more of his length in my throat but only get about halfway down comfortably. I use my hand to make up the difference and begin bobbing back and forth trying to match the rhythm we had before.

I look up at John and his eyes are shut and his mouth is hanging open. I see his chest rising and falling erratically with his breath. The grip he has on my hair tightens and loosens as he tries not to push me too hard. I can tell he wants to fuck my mouth but us holding back, allowing me to go at my own pace.

"Sian-" John pulls out of my mouth entirely as he says my name in a breathless whisper.

Before I can respond to this movement he places his hand on my chest and pushes me back down. He kisses me furiously. His tongue enters my mouth and I suck on it. It tastes almost sweet in contrast to the saltiness of before. I wrap my legs around his as my body shivers with pleasure.

"John, please. Touch me." I whimper.

It takes no more prompting before John's hand makes its way between my thighs. His fingers gently move between my labia and I'm torn between wanting to open my legs more and clamping down on his hand. His middle finger teases my entrance while his thumb barely brushes over my clit. I buck against his touch then and my fingernails dig into his back as I attempt to bring him in even closer.

I pull him onto me and kiss him voraciously. My mouth moves sloppily as his middle finger pushes into me. My toes curl and my muscles tense as his finger curls and pulls out before pushing back in again. He adds a second finger and continues to move in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. My hips move up and down with him and I try to get all the friction I can out of his touch. My throat feels thick and I see stars for a moment when his thumb gently circles around my clit. I let out a long moan when his fingers buried in me curl at the same time he strokes my clit directly.

I pull one of my hands off his back where it had been gripping for dear life to touch him again. He's hard and dripping with precum. We stay like that for a bit grinding on each others hands.

I feel nearly ready to explode when he removes his fingers and sits up bit. He reaches into the drawer in the bedside table next to him. He fumbles for a moment before pulling out a foil packet and closing the drawer again.

I cock an eyebrow at him. "It never hurts to be prepared." he defends himself nonchalantly as he opens the packet and slides the condom down his length.

"Are you ready? Don't feel pressured to say yes. I know I'll be your first." I blush, because he's right, and I nod.

"Say it. Say you want this." John strokes himself to keep himself hard.

"I want you, John. I love you, and I want you to fuck me." 

"Fuck, I love you, Sian"

John kisses me again lovingly. before carefully maneuvering himself and pressing into me. I feel tense as he pushes into my slowly. I let out a loud moan as he buries himself deeper. My arms are rigid around his back and I pull him closer and closer. I want him closer.

Once he's fully inserted he pauses for a moment and looks down at me. My eyes sting a bit with tears from the depth of the sensation.

"Are you alright?" He moves his thumb up and wipes away a tear that had formed.

"Y-yeah. Yes. Please, don't stop."

John kisses my forehead gently before pulling out halfway then pushing himself back in. We take in sharp breaths and quiver in unison. He goes at an agonizingly slow pace trying very carefully not to hurt me.

"Faster, John please. More."

My voice comes out broken and breathy. I pull John against me, hard. Trying to get as much of him as possible. He picks up his pace in response to me. I can tell he's losing his composure as he's becoming less careful.

He moves faster, coming in harder. His pace is less steady now, pumping into me in quick bursts. His cock hits something within me and I call out his name. He continues to push against the sensitive spot and I can't help but moan, saying expletives and his name repeatedly. I close my eyes and feel muscles all throughout my body tensing. My legs clamp around him and I scratch his back hard. I feel myself come undone around him and he does much the same. He pushes in with one more shaky thrust. I feel my body turn into mush.

John slowly slides out and removes the condom, discarding of it quickly before laying next to me again.

"Good?" John looks almost sheepish asking me. 

"I can't feel my legs. So, very, very good."  
I sigh and cuddle up against his chest. I can hear his heart beat still raised. He extracts himself from my arms briefly. He pulls the covers from under me and tucks me in before cradling me in his arms again.

"I love you." John whispers sleepily.

"I love you too." I fall asleep quickly in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I need people to stop judging me for loving John. Yes he's twice your character's age and also mostly an asshole, but I love him. ALSO pls consider Sian might be only the second person John has ever slept with? He said he's only dated once for personal, non-work reasons.


End file.
